Bienvenue au Glee Club
by Alounet
Summary: Will a une façon bien particulière d'accueillir "officiellement" les membres masculins au Glee Club. Il le raconte lui même. Slash Will/quasiment tous les gars du Glee Club.


**Titre** : Bienvenue au Glee Club !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Du Will à toutes les sauces !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Un défi lancé par Glee Anonyme il y a déjà longtemps. Vaut mieux tard que jamais, le voici relevé ! Dans ce défi, il fallait que je présente les auditions des garçons du Glee Club qui ne sont pas comme celles des filles... Qu'ils sont autant engagés pour leurs talents artistiques que pour autre chose.

Clairement, c'est le genre de texte qui plait ou qui ne plait pas. Il va y avoir du sexe en pagaille entre Will et la plupart des élèves masculins. J'ai décidé d'opter pour un ton satirique délibérément. Les mots à placer obligatoirement sont en gras ;) Bonne lecture et je me répète, on est sur des relations sexuelles entre un prof et des élèves de 16 ans !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Moi c'est Will. William Schuester plus exactement. Je suis enseignant au lycée McKinley à Lima, dans l'Ohio. Avant j'enseignais l'espagnol, mais maintenant je suis prof d'histoire. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais pris l'espagnol un peu par défaut et que l'histoire m'est tombé dessus un peu par hasard. Oui, c'est vrai, dans ma vie, il se passe certaines choses bizarres.

Je suis aussi surtout professeur du Glee Club du lycée. Chaque année, j'auditionne de nouveaux élèves pour intégrer les rangs de notre chorale de loosers (c'est comme ça qu'elle est vue par les autres). Mais ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que pour _**renouveler**_ mes effectifs et _**accepter**_ les garçons, ils ont une épreuve légèrement différente.

Prenons Finn par exemple. Mon élève préféré. Son intégration au Glee Club s'est faite lorsque je l'ai découvert sous la douche, chantant à tue tête. Mais en réalité, j'ai profité de sa naïveté et de sa jeunesse (et de son innocence surtout) pour le convaincre de rejoindre mon équipe.

Il me tournait le dos. Je suis arrivé derrière lui et j'ai signalé ma présence.

-Monsieur Schue ! Vous êtes dingue, vous m'avez fait peur !

En effet, ses _**yeux**_ laissaient paraître son malaise. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir, c'était sa belle érection bien dure juste au dessus de ses deux petites _**boules**_. Le coquin s'adonnait à un certain plaisir tout en chantant sous la douche. Et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, ce grand dadet était plutôt bien équipé avec ses _**22**_ centimètres bien tendu.

-Désolé Finn. J'ai entendu chanter et...

Tout en m'approchant, j'enlève peu à peu mes vêtements pour finalement me retrouver dans le même état que lui.

-Pourquoi vous vous déshabillez Monsieur Schue ?

-T'as envie d'assurer quand tu coucheras avec Quinn, pas vrai ?

-Euh... Oui... Mais...

-Alors laisse toi faire, j'vais t'apprendre à contrôler certaines choses.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé agenouillé face à lui, caressant son sexe bien droit et jouant avec ma langue pour lui adonner un certain plaisir. Surpris, mon nouvel élève se laissa complètement faire et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de langues pour inonder mon visage de sa semence.

Une fois relevé, je lui indiquais :

-Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau après ta douche, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

C'est ce jour là que je lui fis ce fameux chantage de "drogue" pour l'inciter à rejoindre le Glee Club. Depuis, il évitait soigneusement d'évoquer la fameuse fois ou j'avais voulu l'initier d'une manière particulière à la sexualité.

J'ai eu plus de chance en recrutant le Puckausaure, comme il aime à s'appeler lui même. Il est venu me voir un soir pour rejoindre au début les Acafellas, le groupe que je montais à l'époque en parallèle du Glee Club.

Comprenez qu'à l'époque, j'étais assez frustré dans ma vie de couple avec Teri. Quand je l'ai vu arriver, je lui ai proposé de venir à mon appartement en l'absence de ma femme.

-Tu veux séduire un tas de mamans ? Commence par me séduire.

-C'est trop facile ça, me défia t-il.

-Alors _**caresse moi**_.

Il s'est levé de sa _**chaise**_ pour me rejoindre près de la table pour me _**renverser**_ dessus. Contrairement à Finn, Puck avait lui beaucoup d'expérience. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais me retrouver soumis à un autre homme - bien plus jeune que moi. Il savait y faire avec ses caresses buccales, ses baisers, et ses va et viens sur mon sexe. Il aimait _**accélérer**_ ses mouvements. Légèrement moins bien équipé que Finn, un bon _**19**_ centimètres entre les jambes, il s'introduisit dans mon intimité sans ménagement, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il était le mâle dominant.

-T'avais déjà couché avec un homme ?

-Non. Mais c'est pas différent d'une femme. Vous couinez comme une femme quand vous gémissez Monsieur Schue.

Il était tellement vulgaire qu'il en arrivait à me gêner. Mais l'expérience ne fut pas renouvelée non plus avec cet élève. Il en voyait d'autres. Beaucoup de filles défilaient dans son lit, puis cette année là, il tomba amoureux de Quinn.

Le suivant ne fut pas très éloigné de ma courte aventure précédente. Mike, notre meilleur danseur, avait rejoint l'équipe en même temps que Matt. Tous les deux joueurs dans l'équipe de foot, je les ai reçu en entretien en même temps, pour vérifier leurs motivations.

C'est dans mon bureau que j'allais faire mon premier threesome.

-Puck dit qu'il y a un rite initiatique entre mecs, c'est vrai ? demanda l'asiatique.

Puck les avait déjà prévenu, chose que je n'aurais pas à faire. Pour seule réponse, je me levais et déboutonnais mon jean et enlevais ma ceinture. Les deux amis se regardèrent légèrement inquiet.

-Commencez par vous embrasser tous les deux.

Ils m'obéirent. D'abord maladroitement, ils s'embrassèrent l'un et l'autre avant d'accentuer leur baiser pour le transformer en quelque chose de plus passionné. Ils y prenaient un certain plaisir bien qu'ils étaient tous deux hétéros.

C'est posé contre mon bureau que j'entrepris de me masturber tout en les regardant tous les deux.

-Déshabillez-vous.

-Caressez-vous.

-Lèche-le.

-Masturbe-le.

Mes ordres sonnaient de façon directives et les deux élèves les accomplissaient sans rechigner. Une fois nus, je dois dire que j'étais légèrement déçu de leurs attributs masculins. Aucune comparaison avec les deux précédents était possible : Mike avait un sexe de _**6**_ ou _**7**_ centimètres, tandis que Matt devait avoir une quinzaine de centimètres au compteur.

-En 69.

J'attendis qu'ils jouirent l'un dans l'autre avant de les obliger à venir s'occuper de moi. Deux hommes sur mon sexe, c'est quelque chose d'unique. On ferme les yeux. On lève la tête. Et on se laisse faire. C'est _**déchaîné**_ que j'inonde à mon tour leurs visages. Et qu'ils sont acceptés dans le Glee Club.

Cette année là, il n'y a que Kurt et Artie - déjà membre avant ma reprise du Club - que je n'ai pas pu initier. Je me suis donc rattrapé l'année suivante mais je n'eu qu'un nouvel élève masculin. Et pas des moindres.

Une bombe blonde de 16 ans. Un beau gosse ambulant à l'allure de mannequin et au physique ravageur. Et heureusement, pas très futé. C'est Finn qui avait convaincu de le prendre au Club et ça n'est que quelques semaines plus tard - en pleine préparation du The Horror Picture Show - que j'eus ce que je voulais dans les coulisses.

Sam était inquiet de devoir apparaître à moitié nu sur scène. J'allais le rassurer.

Nous étions seuls dans les coulisses et lui avait les yeux rivés sur un _**poster**_.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu manque de confiance en toi par rapport à ton corps ?

-Je suis gros, me confia t-il.

C'était faux évidemment. J'allais lui faire comprendre.

-Ton corps provoque du désir chez les autres, tu es loin d'être gros. Tu es tout simplement excitant et bandant.

J'avais marqué son attention à l'utilisation de ces derniers mots. Il me regardait perplexe, ignorant si c'était sérieux ou non.

-Mais vous êtes mon prof et...

-Et on va officiellement faire de toi un membre du Glee Club.

Mes mains posées sur son corps le caressèrent. C'était un plaisir de sentir ses abdos sous mes doigts. Je l'embrassais doucement sur ses belles grosses lèvres et rapidement, je l'incitais à se mettre complètement nu. Il me déshabilla maladroitement et offrit ses lèvres sur mon sexe déjà bien tendu.

Mais avec lui j'en voulais plus. Je voulais pouvoir le prendre et faire de lui mon amant. Je voulais sentir ses fesses serrées autour de mon sexe. Et j'y ai eu droit. A quatre pattes ou les jambes relevées sur mes épaules, ce petit jeune se montrait particulièrement endurant. Un élève exemplaire il faut dire.

Et sa façon de jouir. Excitante. J'ai pu renouveler l'expérience deux autres fois avec lui. A sa rupture d'avec Quinn et à sa rupture d'avec Santana.

Une fois encore j'allais attendre l'année suivante avant d'initier un nouvel élève : Blaine Anderson, ancien Warbler, lui même gay et en couple avec l'un de mes élèves, Kurt.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussit à l'avoir cette année là, il était bien trop amoureux de son petit-ami. L'année suivante cependant, après sa rupture, je fus aux premières loges pour lui présenter une épaule rassurante et réconfortante.

Il devait aimer ce côté _**mature**_ en moi, du moins c'est que je devinais dans ses yeux. On s'est retrouvé dans la salle d'astronomie un soir, lui contemplant le ciel _**étoilé**_. Il était encore attristé par sa rupture et il posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Mes mains se posèrent sur son épaule et bientôt, nous nous embrassions. Je peux dire que cette fois là, j'ai réellement fait l'amour avec l'un de mes élèves. Il s'est offert à moi et moi à lui.

Sa bouche, ses mains, son sexe. Mais il était en manque et déprimé. J'en ai profité. Mais je le vis bien. Après ça, il a préféré oublier notre nuit d'égarement et ne plus y revenir. Ce n'est pas si grave, j'avais de nouveaux élèves à initier : Jake Puckerman et Ryder Linn.

-Puck m'a dit qu'on devait passer un rite initiatique.

J'avais retrouvé les deux élèves dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Ryder ne semblait pas comprendre.

-J'aime bien faire un cours "groupé", c'est toujours plus sympathique.

Jake laissa tomber sa serviette et dévoila sa complète nudité. Il était bien foutu. Jake fit comprendre à Ryder de le suivre, mais ce dernier ne réalisant pas ce que j'attendais de lui, le jeune Puckerman dut l'aider à se dévêtir et commencer les choses avec lui.

Je les regardais faire avant de les rejoindre et d'alterner les combinaisons. Mais rapidement, Jake et moi prenions l'ascendant et nous fîmes de Ryder notre petit jouet personnel. Il comblait nos désirs. Tandis que l'un s'occupait de sa bouche, l'autre s'occupait de ses fesses et nous alternions ainsi durant près d'une heure.

-Bienvenue au Glee Club.

Je m'appelle Will Schuester, et oui, j'ai un faible pour les adolescents - sexuellement mature je le précise et toujours consentants - et pourtant je suis professeur dans un lycée !


End file.
